narutorocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Biographies :)
=Biographies= Naruto Naruto is a genin from the Hidden Leaf Village. He has the Kyuubi (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) sealed inside of him by the Fourth Hokage. This spoils it, but the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki are Naruto's parents. The Fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze) died when the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was at the Hidden Leaf Village. He sealed the soul inside his son, Naruto Uzumaki, because he thought it would make him cool around all his comrades. He was wrong. He was doubted upon by the whole village. Nobody knows what happend to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Minato Namikaze named Jiraiya as Naruto's godfather, since he had trained him to become the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage also named Naruto after a character in Jiraiya's book, which Minato loved. Minato thought that character was a great ninja, and wanted Naruto to be just like the character. Kushina Uzumaki agreed. Jiraiya was honored. Naruto is part of Squad 7. His teammates are Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, Sai (in Naruto Shippuuden), and Yamato (in Naruto Shippuuden). His Jounin Master, is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto's signature abilities, are Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Rasengan - taught by Jiraiya. Other facts about Naruto: He has a crush on Sakura Haruno, and he loves ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen. Chakra Nature: Wind natured. Sakura Sakura is a chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village and she is in Squad 7. Her teammates are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai (in Naruto Shippuuden), Yamato (in Naruto Shippuuden) Her Jounin Master, is Kakashi Hatake. Sakura is really strong, she has brute force. She is an excellent student, she is really good at Chakra Control. She becomes a Medical Ninja trained by the Fifth Hokage (Tsunade). Sakura is also very clever when it comes to Genjutsu. Other facts about Sakura: She is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Used to be best friends with Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke Sasuke is a genin from the Hidden Leaf Village and he was in Squad 7. His teammates were Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. His Jounin Master is Kakashi Hatake. He was persuaded to follow in Orochimaru's steps to gain power so he could kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Orochimaru trained him, but his signature moves are Chidori - which Kakashi Hatake taught him to prepare for the chunin exams. He also has is Sharingan, which is a Bloodline Techinique in the Uchiha Clan. Other facts about Sasuke: Wants to kill Itachi Uchiha for killing the whole Uchiha Clan, hates Sakura's love and affection for him, thinks that she is more annoying then Naruto, and thinks Naruto is a loser. He is also considered to be very handsome to all the girls close to his age. Sai Sai is a weird Anbu (at least a Chunin) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He joined Squad 7 in Naruto Shippuuden in replacement for Sasuke. He used to never know who he was, never knew what his name was. His name is not actually Sai, it was given to him by Danzou, an Anbu Root Leader who Tsunade hates, when he was sent as a spy for Danzou. His signature moves are to making his paintings come to life. Sai is constantly mocking and insulting people, because he thinks that it won't hurt their feelings. Sai has no emotion whatsoever. Other facts about Sai: He is constantly reading books for tips on how to talk to people without them getting mad at him or hurt, since he doesn't have any emotion. HE IS WEIRD!!!!!! Yamato Yamato is an Anbu (probably a Jounin) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He was named Yamato by Tsunade, when he was joining Squad 7. He joined Squad 7 when Kakashi was in the Hospital. He is the only one who can control Naruto when the Kyuubi (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) takes control over his body. He has helped Naruto train with Kakashi a lot. Kakashi Kakashi Hatake is a Jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the Jounin Master of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. His father, is the White Fang of the Leaf Village. His signature moves are Lightning Blade. He also has the Sharingan, and in Naruto Shippuuden, unlocks his Mangekyou Sharingan. He got his Sharingan from Obito Uchiha. Rin one of Kakashi and Obito's teammates, implanted it in Kakashi's eye as a gift from Obito for becoming a Jounin before everyone else when he died. Kakashi's Jounin Master was the Fourth Hokage (Minato Namikaze). Other facts about Kakashi: Is always late for everything. Hinata Hinata is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. She is in Squad 8. Her teammates are Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Her Jounin Master is Kurenai Yuuhi. Her signature moves are Gentle Fist, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Guard, and she has the Byakugan - Bloodline Technique in the Hyuuga Clan. She is born into the main family of the Hyuuga Clan. Other facts about Hinata: Has a secret crush on Naruto Uzumaki. She is Neji's cousin. Kiba Kiba is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is in Squad 8. His teammates are Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. His Jounin Master is Kurenai Yuuhi. His signature moves is Fang Over Fang. He has a dog, named Akamaru, and they fight together all the time. Kiba has a keen sense of smell like a canine. He is part of the Inuzuka Clan. Shino Shino is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is in Squad 8. His teammates are Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. His Jounin Master is Kurenai Yuuhi. His signature mbgjhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjoves is Parasetic Insects Jutsu. The Aburame clan signs contracts with bugs, letting them live inside their bodies, but in return, they have to obey everything their master says. Kurenai Kurenai is a Jounin from the Hidden Lead Village. She is the Jounin Master of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. She is trained very well in Genjutsu. Other facts about Kurenai: Has Crimson colored eyes. Gets married to Asuma (in Naruto Shippuuden). Has a baby with Asuma (in Naruto Shippuuden). Neji Neji is a Jounin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is in Squad 9. His teammates are Rock Lee, and Tenten. His Jounin Master is Maito Gai (Might Guy). He is born into the branch family of the Hyuuga Clan. His signature moves are the 8 Trigrams, 128 Palms, Gentle Fist, and the Byakugan - Bloodline Technique in the Hyuuga Clan. Other facts about Neji: Thinks he is better then everyone else. He is Hinata's cousin. Rock Lee Rock Lee is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is in Squad 9. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten. His Jounin Master is Maito Gai (Might Guy). He is unable to do Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, so he had to try harder to train with only Taijutsu. His signature moves are the Hidden Lotus, and the opening of the 8 gates. (Primary Lotus) Other facts about Rock Lee: Believe's in the Power of Youth, Has a crush on Sakura Haruno. Tenten Tenten is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. She is in Squad 9. Her teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. Her Jounin Master is Maito Gai (Might Guy). She is really accurate with her kunai and shuriken throwing. Other facts about Tenten: Really Accurate when throwing weapons. Tsunade (Legendary Sannin and the Fifth Hokage) is her Idol. Maito Guy (Might Guy) Might Guy is a Jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the Jounin Master of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten. He feels bad for Lee, and so he only uses Taijutsu, even if he can use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Other facts about Might Guy: Believes in the Power of Youth. Kakashi is his rival. Shikamaru Shikamaru is a Chunin (in Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is in Squad 10. His teammates are Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. His Jounin Master is Asuma Sarutobi. His signature moves are the Shadow Possesion Jutsu, Shadow Strangle Jutsu, and Shadow Sewing Jutsu. He became a chunin before everyone else, because of his strategies. He is very lazy. amd thinks that everything is such a drag. Whenever he has to do something he will be like "Oh, What a Drag!" He is part of the Nara Clan. <3 He is also part of Ino-Shika-Cho (Second Generation) Other facts about Shikamaru Nara: Has an IQ of over 200. Always beats everyone in a game of shogi. Choji Akimichi is his best friend. Choji Choji is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is in Squad 10. His teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. His Jounin Master is Asuma Sarutobi. His signature moves are the Expansion Jutsu, and Human Boulder. He is part of the Akimichi Clan. He is also part of Ino-Shika-Cho (Second Generation) Other facts about Choji: Is fat, wait no sorry, he is not fat, he is just a little bit chubby. LOVES eating chips and snacks and bbq. Best friend of Shikamaru Nara. Ino Ino is a Chunin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Leaf Village. She is in Squad 10. Her teammates are Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Her Jounin Master is Asuma Sarutobi. Her signature move is Mind-Transfer Jutsu. Part of the Yamanaka Clan. She is also part of Ino-Shika-Cho (Second Generation) Other facts about Ino: Used to be best friends with Sakura Haruno. Works in her family's flower shop. Asuma Asuma is a Jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is the Jounin Master of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. He is the son of the Third Hokage. Other facts about Asuma: Died in Naruto Shippuuden while fighting 2 Akatuski Members. Is married to Kurenai Yuuhi. Has a baby with Kurenai, but since he died in battle, the baby will never meet his/her father. Gaara Gaara is the Kazekage (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Sand Village. His Jounin Master is Baki. He is a Jinchuuriki, just like Naruto. He has the Shukaku inside of him. He was captured by the Akatsuki in Shippuuden, and was killed when the Shukaku was drained out of his body. Grandma Chiyo, an elder in the Sand Village, used her medical ninjutsu that brought him back to life, but in return, Grandma Chiyo died. Like Naruto, Gaara was always looked down upon when he was little. His signature moves are Giant Sand Burrial. Other facts about Gaara: Always carries a giant bottle filled with sand on his back. His siblings are Temari and Kankuro. When he was younger, his nickname used to be Gaara of the Sand. Temari Temari is a Jounin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Sand Village. Her Jounin Master is Baki. She is wind-natured. Other facts about Temari: Always carries a fan with 3 moons on it. Her siblings are Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro Kankuro is a Jounin (in Naruto Shippuuden) from the Hidden Sand Village. His Jounin Master is Baki. He is a puppet-master. Other facts about Kankuro: Always carries a puppet. His siblings are Temari and Gaara. Tsunade Tsunade is the Hokage from the Hidden Leaf Village. Her Jounin Master was the Third Hokage. She used to be very lonley. Her grandfather was the First Hokage. She hates Madara Uchiha for killing the First Hokage. She is also one of the Legendary Sannin. Her signature move is Heaven Kick of Pain. She is one of the best in Medical Ninjutsu. Other facts about Tsunade: She was inspired by Naruto. She is a bad gambler. She summons slugs. Jiraiya Jiraiya is a Jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is extremely pervy, because he likes to look at girls in the hot springs. He taught the Fourth Hokage, and he is teaching Naruto. He is also one of the Legendary Sannin. His Signature moves are Rasengan and Fire-style, Toad Flame Bomb. Other facts about Jiraiya: Trained Pain Orochimaru Orochimaru is a Jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village who wanted to learn all the forbidden jutsu so he could become more powerful. He has snakes inside his body, and he left the Hidden Leaf Village and created a new village, The Hidden Sound. He gives curse marks to everyone he thinks is strong and so they transform into half-human half-animal and thats how they think they are more powerful. He has created bad damage to the Ninja world. Other facts about Orochimaru: One of the Legendary Sannin. Killed the Kazekage, and then Disguised himself as the Kazekage so that he could see how powerful Sasuke was in the Chunin Exams. Kabuto Kabuto Yakushi is a Jounin from the Hidden Sound Village, who disguised himself as a Hidden Leaf Anbu, to get information on Sasuke for Orochimaru. He is an expert at Medical Ninjutsu. Shizune Shizune is a Jounin in the Hidden Leaf Village. She is Tsunade's personal assistant. Other facts about Shizune: Carries TonTon with her everywhere.